onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Castle
The Royal Castle is an Enchanted Forest location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History |-|Before the Curse= The Castle originally belongs to King George, who lives there with his son Prince James. Prince James is in his bedroom one night with a woman named Jack. They are kissing on his bed, when they are interrupted by King George who tells them about a giant who has been seen in the Enchanted Forest. Prince James and Jack leave to find the giant. After the latter's death by the hands of Behemoth, King George tributes honor to the prince, who is not actually his son. To conceal James' death from King Midas not to lose the deal they struck earlier, he summons Rumplestiltskin there, asking him to bring his son back to life. As this is impossible, Rumplestiltskin promises him he would bring him James' twin in exchange for the whereabouts of the Fairy Godmother. Later, it is there that King Midas receives the dragon's head and gives Abigail offer her hand in marriage to Prince Charming; King George threatens Prince Charming into accepting the marriage. Days after, King George discovers Prince Charming is in love with another woman and tells him he must forget her. Prince Charming writes to Snow White that he wants to be with her, and if she feels the same way, she should come meet with him. She sneaks into the Castle to tell Prince Charming about her feelings by pretending to bring flowers for the wedding, but when she reaches his room she is arrested and imprisoned by the guards. The nearby cell hosts Grumpy, one of the seven dwarves, who tells her about his story before being rescued by Stealthy. They free Snow White as well, but as they try to escape, they part ways and Stealthy is killed. Grumpy is rescued by Snow White, who threatens to set the castle afire. The dwarf is let go and she is brought to King George, who has found Prince Charming's letter to Snow White and threatens her to kill him unless she goes to him and tells him she does not love him. She does so, breaking his heart and leaving the Castle heartbroken in return. After Prince Charming escapes to look for Snow White and is captured and brought back to the Castle, King George tries to have him beheaded, but Queen Regina stops him and asks to be given the Prince in exchange for gold and the promise he would suffer by being the cause of Snow White's demise, to which King George Agrees. Not knowing Prince Charming has already been taken to the Dark Palace, Snow White, the Seven Dwarves, Red Riding Hood and Granny invade the Castle with the aid of the Fairies led by the Blue Fairy, who owes Grumpy a favor. Snow White makes her way to the dungeons to free Prince Charming, but he is shown only through a mirror and explains what the Queen has done. Then, Regina appears in the mirror to ask Snow White for a parley, to which Snow White agrees. Later, Snow White sets down her weapons despite her comrades' pleas against seeing Regina. She thanks them but knows it is best for her to do this alone, then leaves. After being awoken by Prince Charming's true love's kiss, Snow White walks with him by the shore of the lake. She tells him that they have to "take back the kingdom" while looking at the castle in the distance. During the subsequent battles, Snow White is captured by one of King George's swords-for-hire, Lancelot. In retaliation against Prince Charming, he tricks Snow White into drinking poisoned water that causes her to become barren. Through taking a sip of the last droplets of water from Lake Nostos, King George's curse is undone. Some time later, Snow White and Prince Charming continue warring against King George. After he falls, they secure the castle and entrap the Evil Queen. At the war council meeting, fellow members Jiminy Cricket, Red Riding Hood, Granny, Grumpy, Sneezy, the Blue Fairy and some guards deliberate about the ex- Queen's future fate. They decide a fitting punishment for all her crimes is death. After the failed execution, Regina is banished from the kingdom. Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding and the Evil Queen's threat with the Dark Curse take place there. Months later, while Snow White is pregnant, Prince Charming organizes a war council to discuss about the crisis. The Blue Fairy informs them about the magic tree who can protect one (actually two) from the Curse and Geppetto agrees to turning the tree into a magic wardrobe. While the Dark Curse is being unleashed, Snow White gives birth to Emma and Geppetto, disagreeing with the Blue Fairy and Jiminy Cricket, sends Pinocchio to our world through the wardrobe. Queen Regina's men invade the castle and Prince Charming fights his way to the nursery with baby Emma to put her in the wardrobe. The baby disappears seconds before Snow White and Regina enter the room, which starts to crumble as the curse sucks all of them into Storybrooke. |-|After Broken Curse= When Mary Margaret and Emma go back to the Enchanted Forest through the Mad Hatter's hat, Mary Margaret insists that they go to the Castle because it contains a portal, namely the wardrobe. They are escorted by Mulan and joined by Aurora. When the four of them arrive to the hill above the lake, they see the Castle in ruins under the moonlight. Mary Margaret and Emma enter the crumbled nursery. While Emma is amazed by how it looks exactly like Henry's book and Mary Margaret is nostalgic and saddened by how she did not get the chance to raise Emma there, Sir Lancelot suddenly appears telling them he has followed the group because of a previous ogre attack. Lancelot tells them that the wardrobe's magic can be recharged and it can bring them back to David and Henry, which warns Mary Margaret against the knight. Lancelot turns into Cora, who reveals she has been masquerading as him all along and fights against Mary Margaret and Emma. She briefly gains the upper hand until Emma tries to set the wardrobe afire and when Cora redirects the fire against her, and she is saved by the appearance of Mulan. Cora disappears and Mulan leaves to join Aurora. Mary Margaret and Emma do the same, but not before a short and emotional talk about their difficult relationship. After Mary Margaret takes one last look at the destroyed nursery and leaves, Cora reappears to collect the ashes of the charred wardrobe. Trivia ''Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale *The castle is referred to as the "Royal Castle".Beane, Odette. ''Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 4. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *During Prince Charming and Princess Abigail's journey to the castle for their engagement ceremony, they travel on "the high road beyond Midas's castle". This indicates King Midas's castle is not too far off from the Royal Castle itself.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 57. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *The Castle appears in Henry's storybook in "Pilot",File:101Book1.PNG "The Thing You Love Most",File:102CharmingSavesEmma.jpg "Selfless, Brave and True", "Lacey",File:219StorybookPage.jpg "The New Neverland", "Going Home" and "Snow Drifts". References fr:Palais royal es:El Castillo Category:Once Upon a Time Locations